New Titles
by Youngstrr
Summary: The WWF Divas get new championship belts and go all out to just get one .
1. Preleude

The New Titles ****

The New Titles 

Raw Jan. 24

Debra walked down to the ring as the fans cheered for her. Well, the puppies really . She stepped lightly and smiled her beautiful southurn smile. 

" Making her way to the ring , from San Antonio, TX, she is the WWF Lt. Commishiner , Debra ! " Lillian Garcia said into the microphone. 

Debra got in the ring and gave the people her little pose . " It seems to me that we are getting more and more women in the WWF and they only have one belt to go for . Well I've had enough of them running to the back begging me to set up a match to fight Ivory for a blt they know they're not going to win. So I've come up with a little idea of my own , " She said and paused for a moment. She then pointed her hand to the ramp, smiled and said, " Presenting the new WWF Women's Division ! " 

The _Raw_ theme played as Molly Holly , Lita , Trish , and Jacqueline walked out . Molly had on a rectangular shaped belt with a eagle on it . At the bottom of it read _Intercontinental _. Lita had a belt that was in a triangular shape . The background design was fire and it read _European _. While , Trish and Jacqueline sported two oval shaped belts with stars as a background design . The belts read _Tag Team _.

" Molly is modeling the new WWF Woman's Intercontinental Belt ," the Lt. Commish. said as Molly did her little spin to show everyone the new belt. " Lita is wearing the new WWF Women's European Championship Belt , while Trish and Jackie showcase the WWF Women's Tag Team Championship Belt . And on Thursday on Smakdown there will be a Royal Rumble for the Intercontinental Belt. As Mick Foley would say , _Have A Nice Day ! "_

As Debra's music played the ladies walked off and began to talk about the up coming events . What would happen , but more importantly who would be the WWF Women's Intercontinental Championship ?!

To be continued …………..


	2. New Titles Pt.2: Tag Team Tournament

After Matt Hardy lost to RVD on Raw, the first Woman's Tag Team Tournament got under way. It's going to be Lita and Trish against Tori and Victoria.

The first few bars of "It Just feels Right" play and the crowd goes wild. Lita walks out and poses for the people. As she walks down the ring in her baggy pants, her cartoon Team Xtreme top, and has course a purple thong. After she gets in the ring, she climbs the turnbuckles give the crowd the gun taunt.

"Stratusfaction" plays, and Trish walks out in her signature cowboy hat, and her coat. The men cheer her as she walks down the ramp with her hair in a ponytail, in her black top and her gold pants. Lita helps her in the ring as they warm up for the match.

Lita turns to Trish and says,"We need to keep them apart and hit both of them with our best arsonal. This is the plan you take Victoria, and I'll take care of Tori." Trish nodded to her words.

Tori's music plays and she walks out with Victoria. The woman known as Tori came out in black leather pants and in a red top made just like Trish's. As for the returning Victoria she wore a black top made like Trish's also yet with lip imprints all over it and tights made the same way.

As they climbed the ring steps, the lights off and the Undertakers music came on. The crowd goes crazy thinking that he was going to come out on his motorcycle. Instead of hearing "Deadman Walking", the crowd hears "Deadbitch Walking". And out comes Sara on her husbands' motorcycle, in a tight fitting referee's shirt.

"And introducing your special guest referee, Sara," Lillian Garcia said with all excitement through her microphone. As soon as she stepped out of the ring, the war began.

Tori and Lita start of with the normal lock up. Lita ends up with the upper hand and Tori pushes her into the ropes. As she comes back Tori set up for a clothesline but Lita ducked, came back from the other side and caught Tori in a head scissors takedown. Lita picks her up and gives her a snap suplex. Lita gets down on her knees and starts to deck her with all of her might, but Tori rolls her over and hits her with a few punches of her own. Now with the upper hand, Tori picks up Lita, toss her into her corner, and tags in Victoria. Then they both begin to give hard kicks to Lita.

When out of nowhere, Trish runs in, grabs a chunk of Tori's hair and throws her to the ground. Sara runs over and breaks up the little brawl. Victoria picks up Lita and hip tosses her. Viki tosses her into another corner and kicks her down. Viki does an X-Pac and climbs the turnbuckle to celebrate. Lita grabs her legs and powerbombs her and the she flips over for a pin. 1..2.. kickout.

Lita gets some of Viki's hair and drags her over to her corner and tags in Trish. Trish picks her up and gives Viki a hard scoop slam. Again Viki is tossed into the corner and starts to get slapped. Trish grabs her hair and begins to climb the turnbuckle. She takes a seat on the top buckle, wraps her arm around Victoria's neck, lifts her up, drops her, lifts her up again, and drops her again. Trish grabs her hair and jumps of the turnbuckle into a top rope bulldog that she calls "The Stratusphere". Trish then rolls her over and climbs on top of her for the pin. 1 .. 2 .. kickout. Trish picks her up and starts to throw her into the ropes, but Viki reverses it and tosses her into the ropes. When she bounced back, Viki powerslams her for a pin. 1..2..kickout. As Victoria stood up, she didn't notice Lita climbing the top rope, and when she turned around she was caught in the Litacanrana. Lita then ran over and knocked Tori of the side onto the floor outside, and she followed. 

As the other two brawled outside the ring Trish climbed on top of Victoria for the win. 1..2..3! 

"Here are your winners Lita and Trish Stratus," Lillian Garcia yelled trying to get her voice over the cheering crowd.

As the winners walked up the ramp arm in arm, Tori climbed in the ring and started to yell at Sara. Sara began to explain, and Tori slapped her. Sara then punched Tori knocking her down, and then she put her head between her legs. Sara raised a fist in the air to signify the Last Ride. She lifted Tori onto her shoulders, grabbed her pants, lifted her higher in the air and threw her down on the mat.

"Keep Rollin', Rollin', Rollin', Rollin' "

Next: B.B./Molly Vs Ivory/Terri


End file.
